Boyfriend
by Jung Hyejinnie
Summary: "Menjadi pacar sewaan? Hm... untungnya sih kerjamu enak, tapi... sepertinya susah kalau kau menyukai seseorang." - Jeon Jungkook. BoyxBoy, VKook


Boyfriend

.

Disclaimer:

God, Their Parents, and Their Agency

.

WARNINGS

VKook (not KookV), BxB, Jungkook's POV

.

HAPPY READING~!

* * *

To: Chimchim _hyung_

 _Selamat pagi hyung, sudah bangun belum? Segera bangun ya, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu di sekolah._

.

To: Junhongie

 _Junhongie selamat pagi~ palli ireona, ne?_

.

Setelah selesai mengirimkan kedua pesan singkat itu, aku pun meletakkan ponselku lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Seusai mandi dan berpakaian aku menyantap sepotong roti lalu segera berangkat ke sekolah. Ah kalau kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang kulakukan tadi? Apa aku punya dua kekasih? Eum aku tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Mereka bisa disebut kekasih tapi sepertinya juga bukan, karena mereka membayarku. Yup, aku membuka jasa semacam pacar sewaan. Kenapa? Karena aku butuh uang dan itu merupakan cara termudah untuk mendapatkan uang. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku memasuki SMA. Aku memang beruntung masih bisa sekolah karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan dapat tinggal di rumah warisan orang tuaku, tapi untuk membayar listrik, air dan kehidupan sehari-hari lainnya aku harus mempunyai uang. Penghasilan yang kudapat dari menjadi pacar sewaan itu lumayan lho. Terutama kalau yang menyewaku orang kaya seperti Chimchim, ah maksudku Jimin _hyung_ , dan Junhongie. Hanya untuk berkirim pesan mereka membayarku 100,000 won sebulan. Gila 'kan? Ckck. Orang kaya itu pikirannya memang susah dimengerti. Jika mereka mengajakku pergi berkencan mereka membayarku 50,000 won sekali berkencan dan semua barang yang dibeli saat berkencan, entah makanan entah couple things, mereka juga yang bayar. Jadi jika minimal aku punya 2 pelanggan dan mereka berdua kaya, aku cukup duduk saja, hidupku sudah enak. Ya, tentu saja tidak berlebih, aku tetap harus hemat air dan makan seadanya. Tapi lumayan lah, daripada aku harus menjadi siswa yang isinya sekolah-kerja-sekolah-kerja, lebih baik begini.

"Hey Kookie." Sapa Tae- _hyung_ sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Ah _hyungie_ , selamat pagi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu membalas pesan Chimchim _hyung_ dan Junhongie lagi. Namanya Kim Taehyung, temanku sejak kecil. Bedanya dia terlahir di keluarga konglomerat dan aku tidak.

"Sibuk ya?" tanyanya sambil mengintip ponselku.

"Tidak kok, hanya dua." Jawabku sambil meletakkan ponselku.

Yup, dia tahu kalau aku menjual jasa sebagai pacar sewaan. Kalau dipikir sedih atau tidak menjadi pacar sewaan, ya… kurang lebih banyak enaknya. Seperti kataku tadi, kerjanya tidak terikat waktu dan kau punya teman tapi… kau tidak bisa memiliki pacar yang sesungguhnya. Aku menyukai Tae- _hyung_ tapi karena pekerjaanku ini aku tidak mungkin jadi pacarnya. Terlebih lagi sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya lebih dari sekedar rasa cinta adik ke kakaknya.

Oh iya soal pekerjaan itu, aku bukannya jones atau apa, banyak dari pacar sewaanku yang akhirnya benar-benar menyukaiku. Tepat saat mereka mengatakan itu, kontrak dibatalkan. Alasanku menolak, tentu saja karena pemuda konyol yang sedang cengar-cengir sendiri di sebelahku ini.

Jika kalian berpikir aku ini jahat atau rendah, kalian salah. Sebenarnya sebelum aku menerima mereka menjadi pelangganku, aku selalu bertanya motif mereka. Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Sungyu. Motif dia berpacaran denganku adalah karena dia ingin Jeon Wonwoo, orang yang dia suka, cemburu padaku karena saat itu Wonwoo sangat cuek padanya. Sungyu ingin tahu Wonwoo itu benar-benar cuek atau hanya malu-malu mau. Dan akhirnya, jeng jeng, mereka pacaran. Hebat 'kan aku? Aku mendapat uang dengan cara membantu orang. Chimchim _hyung_ dan Junhongie? Kalau Chimchim _hyung_ , alasannya karena dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Biasa, konglomerat akan dijodohkan dengan sesama konglomerat ketika mereka mulai memasuki jenjang SMA. Lalu kalau Junhongie, dia bilang dia sering dikerubungi fans-nya di sekolah jadi dia ingin aku jadi pacar pura-puranya agar mereka menjauh. Ya kurang lebih begitu. Pokoknya, intinya aku membantu mereka dan mereka membantuku bertahan hidup.

TENG TONG!

Tepat ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Tae- _hyung_ segera menyeretku ke kantin.

"Ayo ke kantin Kookie, nanti antrinya panjang~" ujarnya sambil menarikku.

" _Ne_ _hyung_." Ujarku mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya.

Sesampainya di kantin kami segera mengambil jatah makan siang kami lalu duduk. Tak lama kemudian Chimchim _hyung_ datang. Dengan segera dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku duduk di sini ya Kookie~" ujarnya basa basi. Tentu saja, dia 'kan sudah duduk sebelum aku memberi ijin.

"Kookie? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Kookie?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_.

"Sejak liburan kemarin. Ah aku belum bilang ya? Aku memakai jasanya. Liburan kemarin aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Aku tidak mau jadi aku menyewa Kookie." Jelasnya.

"Meski akhirnya Chimchim _hyung_ tertarik padanya." Gumamku pelan.

" _Mworago_?" serunya. " _Ani_. Aku tidak menyukainya." Ujarnya berbohong. Dari mana aku tahu? Tentu saja, pipinya saja memerah begitu.

"Ah begitu… kalau begitu urusan kalian sekarang sudah selesai 'kan?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_. "Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilnya Kookie, dan apa-apaan itu Chimchim _hyung_?"

" _Wae_? Memangnya kenapa? Memang aku sudah berhasil meyakinkan orang tuaku, tapi calonku ini masih saja mendekatiku. Jadi aku butuh Kookie sebagai tameng." Jawab Jimin _hyung_.

"Yup, lagipula kau ini mengganggu saja _hyung_. Kalau kau menyuruh Chimchim _hyung_ berhenti, pendapatanku berkurang nanti. Dan soal panggilan itu, itu namanya profesionalitas. Biasanya pacar membuat panggilan khusus untuk kekasihnya." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi jangan panggil Kookie 'Kookie'. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu." Ucap Tae- _hyung_ absurd sambil memakan makanannya. Aku dan Chimchim _hyung_ hanya bertukar pandangan bingung dengan tingkahnya lalu aku pun mengedikkan bahu dan mulai memakan makan siangku.

~.~

"Koo—eh maksudku, Jungkookie, kamu ada acara tidak sepulang sekolah? Temani aku ke taman ya? Yoongi _hyung_ mengajakku bertemu di taman nih~" ujarnya sambil menatapku memelas.

"Maaf _hyung_ , tapi aku sudah lebih dulu berjanji dengan Junhongie." Tolakku. Semua pelangganku tahu jika mereka bukan satu-satunya yang kulayani jadi di dalam bisnis ini tidak ada namanya 'cheating'.

"Ah _jebal_ ~ Memangnya apa kepentingan Junhong- _ah_? Jika tidak lebih penting dari aku pergi denganku saja~ aku akan belikan es krim vanilla kesukaanmu." Bujuknya.

"Eum… sebenarnya Junhongie tidak menjelaskan alasannya sih."

"Nah 'kan, denganku saja. Lagipula sejak awal Junhong- _ah_ itu sangat mencurigakan."

"Mencurigakan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, alasan dia ingin memakai jasamu itu tidak jelas. Coba deh dipikir-pikir lagi. Dia memintamu jadi pacar sewaannya agar fans-fansnya menjauh darinya padahal kamu dan dia beda sekolah. Lalu dia sering mengajakmu keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu?" Tanya Chimchim _hyung_.

"Eh? Iya juga ya?" gumamku.

"Nah, benar 'kan? Sudah kalau begitu temani aku saja~" bujuknya lagi. "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim dan melipat gandakan bayarannya, _otte_?"

" _Call_!" seruku sambil tersenyum.

"Yeay!" Chimchim _hyung_ pun segera merangkulkan tangannya di bahuku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang membayangkan 2 scoop es krim vanilla dalam genggamanku, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang menatap kami jengah.

~.~

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_ sambil menyantap jatah makan siangnya.

"Buruk." Jawab Chimchim _hyung_. Aku pun hanya bisa nyengir.

"Eh? _Wae_?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_ dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh makanan.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tahu kalau aku hanya berbohong. Dia meminta kami berciuman." Ujar Chimchim _hyung_ membuat Tae- _hyung_ membulatkan matanya. "Aku sih… tidak masalah—AW!" pekik Chimchim _hyung_ karena aku memukulnya. "Itu yang dilakukan Jungkookie saat aku mendekatinya."

" _M-Mwo_? Hahaha!" tawa Tae- _hyung_.

"Ish, kau ini malah tertawa. Pukulan Jungkookie sakit kalau kau mau tahu." Ujar Chimchim _hyung_ sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. "Lagipula kenapa harus dipraktekkan sih? Sakit…"

"Hehe _mian_." Jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Karena itu juga kontrak kami berakhir." Jelas Chimchim _hyung_.

"Ah… begitu." Tae- _hyung_ mengangguk-angguk.

" _Well_ , kurasa aku harus lebih berhemat sejak hari ini." Keluhku.

" _Aniya_ , aku yang akan menggantikan Jimin." Ujar Tae- _hyung_.

" _M-mwo_?" Tanya kami berdua kaget.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_.

" _A-aniya_. Apa dulu alasannya _hyung_?" tanyaku.

"Ada seseorang yang kusuka, dan aku ingin membuatnya yakin kalau dia juga menyukaiku." Jawab Tae- _hyung_. Ah, jadi semacam kasus Mingyu…

"Oh oke. Tapi _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang orang yang kau suka?" Tanyaku sambil makan yang disambut anggukan oleh Chimchim _hyung_.

" _Well_ , karena aku juga tidak yakin aku menyukainya, mungkin?" jawab Tae- _hyung_ ragu-ragu. "Sudahlah, jika waktunya tiba kalian akan tahu." Ujarnya lagi.

Jadi begitu… Tae- _hyung_ sedang menyukai seseorang. Haha memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Jeon Jungkook? Mana mungkin Tae- _hyung_ mau jadi pacarmu jika pekerjaanmu adalah menjadi pacar sewaan. Hah~

"Oh iya _hyung_."

"Eum? _Wae_?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_.

"Jika kau tidak mau berakhir seperti Chimchim _hyung_ , jangan mencoba menciumku atau merangkul pinggangku, apalagi lebih dari itu. Aku hanya mengijinkan rangkulan di bahu dan berpegangan tangan." Jelasku.

"Curang, kau menjelaskan peraturannya pada Taehyung!" protes Chimchim _hyung_.

"Aku 'kan juga sudah bilang padamu kalau kau tidak boleh menciumku di awal perjanjian kita." Jawabku santai.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang aku tidak boleh merangkul pinggangmu. Tahu-tahu kau memukulku begitu saja."

"Nah justru karena itu _hyung_ , aku jadi sadar kalau penjelasanku kurang jadi aku harus menjelaskan pada pelanggan baruku secara lebih detail." Ujarku nyengir. Chimchim _hyung_ pun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau pernah memukulnya sebelum ini?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_.

" _Ne_ , karena dia merangkul pinggangku saat kami berkencan." Jawabku tanpa dosa.

"Kalian 'kan sebelumnya hanya mau meyakinkan orang tua Jimin, kenapa pakai acara kencan?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_ dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Supaya lebih meyakinkan lah. Kita jadi punya foto bersama. Kalau tidak pernah berkencan, kami tak akan punya foto bersama." Jawab Chimchim _hyung_.

"Oh begitu… oh iya, apa kau akan tetap memanggilnya 'Chimchim _hyung'_?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_.

" _Nado_ _molla_. _Waeyo_?"

" _Naneun_ _sirheo_." Jawab Tae- _hyung_ datar membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ok, karena aku profesional, aku akan menuruti kemauan kekasihku selama itu masuk nalar. Oh iya satu lagi _hyung_. Jika salah satu dari kita jatuh cinta satu sama lain, maka kontrak dihentikan."

~.~

"Kookie, kamu ada acara nggak hari ini?" Tanya Tae- _hyung_ saat aku sedang membereskan bukuku, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Nggak. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ayo kencan." Ajaknya dengan nada riang. Membuat pipiku bersemu merah, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah? Ah benar juga, dia 'kan tidak benar-benar menyukaiku.

"Alasannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Memangnya harus ada alasannya? Kata Jimin kemarin, Junhong-Junhong itu suka mengajakmu pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ah kau benar _hyung_. Kalau begitu ayo." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Tae- _hyung_ pun menyeringai lebar dan merangkul bahuku sambil berjalan ke luar sekolah.

~.~

Aku dan Tae- _hyung_ pun berkencan di taman kota. Aku melihat toko roti lalu aku berhenti di sana dan membeli sepotong roti. Aku memotong roti itu menjadi sangat kecil lalu memberikannya pada burung-burung yang ada di sekitarku.

"Kau tidak mau _hyung_?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau menawariku makan bekas burung? Ah atau kau menyamakanku dengan mereka? Kau mau menyuapiku dengan roti itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah _mong_.

"Hahaha, _aniya_. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, maksudku kau mau ikut memberi makan burung tidak? Kau ingin melakukan ini'kan saat berkencan?" tanyaku membuatnya tertegun.

"Aaa… benar juga. Wah kau mempelajari apa yang ingin dilakukan kekasihmu saat berkencan? Woa, kau benar-benar pro ya." Ucapnya sambil ikut memberi makan burung-burung itu.

" _Of course_." Ujarku sambil mengepalkan tanganku dan menyeringai.

"Hm? Kau menantangku bermain ' _Of course_ ' game sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Of course_." Jawabku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini. Jadi, sebenarnya kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan bukan karena mempelajarinya tapi karena kau memang mengetahuinya dariku 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

" _Of course_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. " _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kau cuma malas disuruh belajar di rumah 'kan? Makanya kau mengajakku pergi?" tanyaku balik.

" _Of course_." Jawabnya sambil nyengir. "Kau mengetahuiku dengan baik karena kau menyukaiku 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Ap-apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Aku harus jawab apa? Ah iya, aku lupa dia 'kan sedang berpura-pura jadi pacarku, wajar jika dia menanyakan hal itu.

" _Of course_." Jawabku. "Kau sendiri juga menyukaiku 'kan?"

" _Of course_." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. _M-mwo_? Kenapa Tae- _hyung_ menjawabnya seperti seolah-olah dia memang menyukaiku? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Tenang Jeon Jungkook, dia hanya tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sangat manis 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. _M-mworago_? Astaga, kenapa aku _baper_ sekali. Ini hanya game. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka dibilang manis, maka dari itu dia menanyakan hal itu.

" _Of course_." Jawabku. "Kau sendiri juga tahu 'kan kalau meski kau nampak seperti _nappeun_ _namja_ , sebenarnya kau sangat manja?"

" _Of course_." Jawabnya. "Dan itu yang membuatmu menyukaiku 'kan?" Astaga, kenapa Tae- _hyung_ bawa-bawa ini lagi?

" _O-Of course_." Jawabku. "Dan kau sangat tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai senyummu kan?" Apa? Tunggu, aku ini tanya apa tadi?

" _Of course_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau pasti juga tahu jika aku sangat suka senyummu. Iya'kan?" Sial. Aku tahu ini hanya permainan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipiku. Aku harus menghentikan permainan ini, atau dia akan tahu jika aku menyukainya dan kontrak ini akan berhenti. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya, meski ini hanya pura-pura.

"Aish! Cukup, cukup. Kita terlalu banyak berbohong." Potongku.

"Memangnya siapa yang berbohong?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang serius. Ap-apa? Jangan bicara begitu dengan ekspresi seperti itu, bodoh.

"Ish, tentu saja kita."

"Aku tidak tahu denganmu, tapi aku tidak berbohong." Ucapnya lagi masih dengan wajah serius yang membuatku merona.

"Su-sudahlah, aku kalah. Akan kubelikan es krim." Ujarku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Kalau dia begitu 'kan kesannya seperti dia menyukaiku. Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyukaiku _hyung_. Aku masih ingin menjadi pacarmu. Pacar sewaanmu.

"Permisi, tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya bibi penjual es krim di depanku.

"Ah maaf bibi, tadi aku melamun. Satu scoop es krim coklat dan satu scoop es krim vanilla. Dipisah ya." Pesanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oke tunggu sebentar ya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Ne_." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku mendadak percaya diri sekali? Tidak mungkin'kan Tae- _hyung_ menyukaiku?

"Jungkook!" panggil seseorang, aku pun menengok dan menemukan Junhongie melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Eoh, Junhongie _annyeong_." Sapaku dengan senyum manis.

"Jungkookie, kenapa kau membatalkan janji kita kemarin?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha _mian_ , _mian_. Kemarin Jimin hyung ada urusan yang lebih darurat. Dan hentikan wajah sok memelasmu itu, itu menggelikan." Ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

"Hehe, iya tidak apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama?"

"Besok? Besok aku—"

"Besok dia ada acara denganku." Jawab Tae- _hyung_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Junhongie.

"Kim Taehyung. Pacarnya." Jawab Tae- _hyung_ datar.

"Oooh pelanggan baru, waaa Jungkookie memang hebat. Kau punya tiga pelanggan sekarang?" tanya Junhongie.

" _Aniya_ , dia menggantikan Jimin _hyung_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" _Jinjja_?!" seru Junhongie kaget. "Syukurlah." Gumamnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku.

" _A-ani_ , ya sudah kalau besok tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa." Tawarnya.

"Lusa juga tidak bisa." Jawab Tae- _hyung_.

"Kalau begitu besoknya lagi—"

"Besoknya lagi juga tidak bisa." Jawab Tae- _hyung_ datar. "Kookie, ayo. Itu es krimnya sepertinya sudah jadi." Ujar Tae- _hyung_ sambil menarikku. Mengabaikan Junhongie yang berteriak tidak terima.

~.~

" _Hyung_ , kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa berkata begitu? Padahal jika kencan dengannya aku bisa dapat paling tidak 50,000 won." Protesku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Karena besok, lusa, dan besoknya lagi kau akan kencan denganku. Tenang saja aku akan membayarmu 80,000 won sekali kencan."

" _Jinjja_ _hyung_?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar.

" _Ne_." jawabnya singkat.

"Oke, kalau begitu sebagai bonusnya, hari Sabtunya aku akan memberikan layanan gratis. _Hyung_ mau ke Myeongdong? Katanya ada taman bermain yang baru dibuka." Tawarku.

" _Ani_. Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat kita akan berkencan. Akan membosankan jika kita ke taman bermain terus."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau… menginap di rumahku."

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung.

" _Wae_? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Tae- _hyung_ dengan wajah datar.

" _A-aniyo_ , tentu saja aku mau." Jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

~.~

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau selama tiga hari terakhir ini aku sangat senang dengan posisiku sebagai pacar sewaan Tae- _hyung_. Dia selalu meperhatikanku. Sebelum ini pun begitu, tapi sekarang ini lebih lagi. Hari Rabu kami pergi ke taman bermain Myeongdong yang kuusulkan kemarin. Kami mencoba beberapa permainan di sana. Tae- _hyung_ selalu menjagaku tetap senang seharian, begitu pun saat kami ke pantai hari Kamisnya. Aku bertanya-tanya kali ini dia akan mengajakku ke mana. Astaga, kalau begini bagaimana bisa aku tetap menyembunyikan perasaanku ini?

"Hey Kookie, tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Tae- _hyung_ sambil berjalan menuju sebuah toko bunga.

" _Ya_ _hyung_! Kalau kau berkencan seharusnya kau membeli bunganya terlebih dahulu, bukan membelinya bersama pacarmu. Kau ini bagaimana?" sungutku saat dia keluar dari toko bunga itu sambil membawa bunga… bunga bakung?

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau memberiku bunga bakung? Memangnya kau berharap aku mati ya?" sungutku lagi.

"Pegang saja dulu. Ayo naik." Ujarnya sambil melemparkan helm padaku.

"Ish." Aku mengeluh tapi aku menurut saja. Aku memakai helm itu lalu duduk di belakangnya dan Tae- _hyung_ pun mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Kita mau ke mana sih?" tanyaku saat kami sudah mencapai daerah yang cukup sepi.

Tae- _hyung_ tidak menjawab tapi aku dapat menangkap sebuah senyuman dari balik helmnya. Karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban, aku pun berhenti bertanya dan memilih untuk mengamati sekelilingku. Pohon-pohon ini, aroma tanah ini, sepertinya tidak asing.

"Kita sampai. Ayo turun." Ujar Tae- _hyung_. Aku menangguk lalu turun dari motornya. Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mulutku karena aku terkejut. Tempat ini 'kan…

" _Wae_? Kau tidak mau bertemu orang tuamu?" tanya Tae- _hyung_.

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata, tanpa sadar air mataku pun mengalir. Melihat itu Tae- _hyung_ pun menarikku dan memelukku.

" _H-hyung_ … hiks… _bogosipeo_." Rengekku. Tae- _hyung_ pun hanya mengelus kepalaku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Jika kau merindukan mereka, mengapa masih diam saja? Sana, letakkan bunga bakung ini dan berdoalah untuk mereka."

Aku melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengangguk. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti karena aku merasa Tae- _hyung_ tidak mengikutiku.

" _Wae_?" tanya Tae- _hyung_.

" _Hyung_ juga ikut." Jawabku.

"Ta-tapi—"

" _Sirheoyo_?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas.

" _A-ani_ , i-itu—"

"Kalau begitu ayo." Aku pun menarik tangannya dan kami berjalan menuju altar persembahan untuk kedua orang tuaku.

Sesampainya di sana kami berlutut dan berdoa, lalu aku meletakkan bunga bakung itu di altar.

 _._

 _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde?_

 _Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde?_

.

"Ah, ada telpon, _hyung_ angkat dulu ya." Ujarnya sambil berlari keluar.

"A-ah iya." Jawabku.

Kemudian aku duduk lagi dan menatap foto kedua orang tuaku.

" _Eomma_ , _appa_. Jungkookie… Jungkookie jatuh cinta. Dengan Tae- _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tae- _hyung_ sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu menjagaku dan membantuku. Dia bahkan tahu keinginanku yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak sadar aku menginginkannya sampai ia memberikannya padaku. Contohnya seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukan kalian walau aku sendiri tidak sadar. _Hyung_ menyadari bahwa aku kesepian bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya. Aku kesepian, hingga aku memilih bekerja seperti ini. Tapi _eomma_ dan _appa_ jangan bersedih. Aku tidak kesepian lagi. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi karena Tae- _hyung_ di sampingku. Dan jika aku tetap kesepian, tentu _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak masalah 'kan jika aku mengunjungi kalian? _Eomma_ , _appa_ —"

CKLEK

Mendengar pintu terbuka aku pun menghentikan kalimatku dan menemukan Tae- _hyung_ yang memegang ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, apa aku lama?"

"Tidak kok. _Hyung_ tepat waktu. Ayo pulang."

"Eh?"

Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan melewatinya. _Hyung_ , aku sangat mencintaimu.

~.~

"Uwaaa _hyung_ , hujannya sangat deras, _eottokae_?" tanyaku setengah berteriak karena suara hujan yang sangat keras ini.

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera sampai di rumahku."

"Di rumahmu? Tapi hyu—hua!" seruku kaget saat tiba-tiba Tae- _hyung_ mengerem mendadak.

"Nah kita sampai. Turunlah." Ujar Tae- _hyung_ memarkirkan motornya.

"I-iya."

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Masuk saja, rumahku tidak dikunci. Ada _eomma_ di dalam." Ujarnya seusai memarkirkan motor.

"A-ah i-iya. Aku menunggu _hyung_."

"Kim Taehyung, dari mana kamu— _omo_! Jungkookie, lama tidak jumpa. Masuk, masuk." Ujar _eomma_ Tae- _hyung_ yang keluar karena mendengar keributan(?) kami.

" _Ne_ _ahjumma_." Jawabku sambil mengekor Tae- _hyung_ yang sudah masuk ke rumah.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , _eomma_ 'kan sudah bilang, bawa jas hujan." Omel _eomma_ Tae- _hyung_.

"Tapi _eomma_ , bagasinya kecil. Tidak cukup untuk membawa jas hujan tebal itu."

"Kalau begitu masukkan di tasmu."

"Ah _eomma_ , bisa kau ceramahi aku nanti saja? Dingin. Aku mau mandi. Lagipula kasihan Kookie sudah kedinginan." Ujar Tae- _hyung_ sambil berjalan ke kamar.

"Oh astaga! Jungkookie, mandilah. Kau bisa pakai baju Taehyung nanti."

"E-eh tidak usah _ahjumma_ , nanti juga kering. Hatchi!"

"Kering apanya? Nanti kau keburu sakit. Mandilah. _Eomma_ akan buatkan kopi."

" _N-ne_."

Mau tidak mau aku menurut. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Tae- _hyung_.

"Tae- _hyung_." Panggilku.

" _Ne_?"

" _Ahjumma_ menyuruhku mandi, apa aku bisa pinjam bajumu?" tanyaku

"Ah tentu saja. Plih saja sendiri di sana." Ujarnya menunjuk sebuah pintu. Aku pun masuk ke dalam closet itu dan di sana aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat banyaknya baju dan jas mahal yang ada di sana. Aku memilih kaos dan celana secara acak lalu keluar dari closet itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak mandi?" tanyaku.

"Ah ini aku baru mau mandi. _Wae_? Mau mandi bersama?" tawarnya sambil menyeringai mesum.

" _YA_! Kau mau kubatalkan kontraknya huh? Kau dulu sana yang mandi." Sungutku.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Ada kamar mandi lain di luar kamar. Aku akan pakai yang itu. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandi di kamar ini." Ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Huh, apa-apaan bercandanya itu?

~.~

"Kookie, kau sudah selesai? _Eomma_ meminta kita untuk tu…" ujar Tae- _hyung_ memasuki kamar lalu melongo, sepertinya karena melihat pakaianku. Wajar saja, aku pasti terlihat sangat konyol dengan kaos yang kerahnya sangat melebar dan celana kolor pendek yang hamper tertutupi kaos ini. "run…" lanjutnya masih dengan wajah _mong_.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak punya baju lain? Semua kaosmu bahunya terlalu besar untukku, dan celanamu terlalu kecil, tidak bisa masuk. Kecuali celana kolor ini."

"Pfft…"

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tahu penampilanku lucu tapi—"

"Ah maaf, maaf, aku tertawa bukan karena itu. Aku tertawa karena keluhanmu itu lucu."

"Lucu di mananya?"

"Kaosku terlalu besar di bagian bahu, berarti bahumu kecil. Lalu, celanaku tidak bisa masuk berarti panggulmu besar. Bukan 'kah _namja_ itu bahunya besar, panggulnya kecil? Lalu kena—"

" _YA_! Kau mau bilang badanku seperti wanita, huh?" seruku tidak terima.

" _Mian_ , _mian_. Aku hanya heran saja kok."

"Sama saja, huh." Ujarku sambil menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Hehe maaf, ayo turun. _Eomma_ menunggu."

" _Sireo_." Ujarku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan membuang muka.

"Oh ayolah, jangan merajuk begitu."

"Nggak mau _hyung_. Bajuku tidak pantas."

"Ish, _gwaenchana_. Ayo."

~.~

"Jungkookie, sepertinya hujannya akan lama reda. _Eomma_ antar pakai mobil bagaimana?"

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot _ahjumma_." Tolakku.

"Iya, lagipula Kookie memang mau menginap."

"Oh begitu."

"Iya tapi rencananya besok _eomma_." Jelasku.

"Ohh~ tidak apa, kau mau menginap sampai kapan pun boleh. Lagipula kenapa sekarang kau jarang berkunjung ke mari?"

"Ah itu… karena… eum…"

"Oh iya, kenapa kau masih saja memanggil _eomma_ ' _ahjumma'_? Bukan 'kah _eomma_ sudah bilang, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami dan menganggap kami sebagai pengganti keluargamu?"

"I-itu…" Itu karena jika aku menjadi anak kalian, aku tidak bisa memandang Tae- _hyung_ lebih dari sekedar _hyung_. Meski kenyataannya juga sepertinya kami tak akan pernah bersama.

"Ah sudahlah, pokoknya panggil _eomma_ ' _eomma'_ dari sekarang."

" _N-ne eomma_."

"Oh iya, Taehyung bilang kau sekarang tinggal sendirian di rumah mendiang orang tuamu, benar?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kau bisa memasak 'kan?"

"Sedikit _eomma_."

"Kalau begitu bantu _eomma_ memasak, _ne_?"

"Iya _eomma_." Jawabku mengekor _eomma_ Tae- _hyung_ ke dapur.

~.~

" _YA_ Kim Taehyung! Berhenti mencomoti masakannya! Aish _jinjja_!" seruku pada Tae- _hyung_ karena dia terus saja mencomoti makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Tapi _hyungie_ lapar~" rengeknya.

"Hentikan _aegyo_ menjijikkanmu itu dan duduk manis di sana jika tidak mau membantu." Omelku.

"Jahatnya~ padahal orang-orang selalu bilang aku manis kalau melakukan _aegyo_. Coba tunjukkan padaku, bagaimana _aegyo_ yang benar~" ujar Tae- _hyung_ menggodaku. Ya, dia tahu aku tidak bisa _aegyo_.

"Brisik, duduk manis di sana, _palli_!" omelku sambil mendorong Tae- _hyung_ menjauhi dapur.

"Tidak mau, aku akan membantu mencicipi sudah enak belum."

"Ya! Kalau yang kau cicipi masakan yang sudah jadi tidak ada gunanya tahu!"

"Kalau begitu jika aku mencicipi masakan yang belum jadi tidak masalah 'kan?" ujarnya sambil mendekati saus yang sedang kubuat. Tae- _hyung_ mencolekkan tangannya ke dalam saus itu lalu membuka mulutnya hendak mencicipinya.

" _YA_! Gunakan sendok! Jorok sekali kau ini." Mendengar bentakanku pergerakannya pun berhenti. Tae- _hyung_ tidak jadi menjilat jarinya tapi berjalan ke arahku. " _Ya, ya_ , kau mau apa?" ujarku berjalan mundur. Tae- _hyung_ hanya menyeringai lalu mengoleskan jarinya yang berlumur saus ke pipiku. Aku pun melotot tak percaya lalu berteriak, "KIM TAEHYUNG! Awas, kau ya, rasakan ini!" seruku sambil mengejarnya dengan membawa air cucian beras. Tenang saja, aku tidak cukup gila untuk membuat rumah orang basah dengan air cucian beras, aku hanya ingin mencipratkannya ke wajahnya. Saat aku berhasil memojokkannya dan sudah mencipratkan air cucian beras itu, dia mengelak dan airnya mengenai wajah Kim _ahjussi_.

" _A-ahjussi_ _j-joesonghamnida_." Ujarku sambil menunduk. Aku melirik Kim _ahjussi_ yang membersihkan wajahnya dari cipratan air beras itu lalu melirik Tae- _hyung_ yang terkikik geli. Kim Taehyung sialan. "A- _ahjussi_."

"Jungkook- _ah_." Panggil Kim _ahjussi_.

" _N-ne ahjussi_?"

"Wah jadi benar kau Jungkook ya? Lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau menginap?"

"I-iya _ahjussi_." Jawabku gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan itu kalau bukan karena Taehyung yang mengganggumu."

"Iya, sedari tadi Taehyung terus mengganggu Jungkookie yang sedang membantuku memasak." Ujar _eomma_ Tae- _hyung_ sambil membawa masakan terakhir dan meletakkannya di meja makan. "Mandilah lalu segera kemari _yeobo_ , air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan. Taehyung sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap makan malam hari ini."

Kim _ahjussi_ mengangguk lalu pergi dengan tersenyum. Dan aku pun segera menatap Tae- _hyung_ kesal yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran.

~.~

Makan malam dengan keluarga Kim berjalan dengan tenang dan menyenangkan. Setelah cukup lama aku makan sendirian, makan bersama keluarga Kim terasa sangat menghangatkan.

"Jungkookie, kau tidur dengan Taehyung tidak apa 'kan? Kamar tamunya sedang diperbaiki."

"A-ah iya _eomma_ , tidak apa." Jawabku.

"Yey! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kamarku~" ujar Tae- _hyung_ sambil menarikku.

" _Y-ya_! Lepaskan aku!" seruku.

"Wae? Aku 'kan hanya menggenggam tanganmu, menurut perjanjian 'kan boleh."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Atau kau rasakan akibatnya." Ancamku sambil mengepalkan tinjuku di depannya.

"Iya, iya tenang saja."

~.~

Tapi janji, hanyalah janji. Awalnya memang Tae- _hyung_ tidak memelukku, tapi kemudian saat dia tidur tiba2 dia menarikku dan memelukku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menendangnya agar dia melepaskan pelukannya tapi kali ini aku akan membiarkannya seperti ini saja. Selagi tidak ada yang melihat. Selama Tae- _hyung_ tidak mengetahuinya, kontrak tidak akan batal.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, memeluknya balik lalu menatapnya. Kim Taehyung memang mahluk Tuhan paling indah. Dan kau tahu itu 'kan? Kim Taehyung?

~.~

Keesokan harinya aku bangun lebih awal dari Tae- _hyung_. Untungnya. Karena kalau dia yang bangun lebih dulu dan melihatku memeluknya, itu bisa gawat. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengetik pesan untuk Junhongie saat dia bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tae- _hyung_.

"Hm?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau sudah memegang ponselmu pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi 'lah _hyung_. Buat apalagi?" tanyaku balik.

" _Naneun sirheo_." Ujarnya sambil merebut ponselku.

" _H-hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Geumanhae_."

"Eh?"

"Berhentilah melakukan ini, aku tidak suka."

"Melakukan apa—"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Hah? _Hyung_? Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dahinya, siapa tahu dia sakit karena kehujanan kemarin jadi bicaranya ngelantur.

"Aku tidak sakit, aku sadar. Aku serius."

" _H-hyung_ …"

"Aku mencintaimu. Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa orang yang kucintai adalah… adalah karena itu kamu. Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin membayarmu untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku karena kau mencintaiku. Karena itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa kulakukan adalah menikahimu." Ujarnya membuatku tertegun. "Jika aku menikahimu, berarti kamu tidak wajib mencari uang, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atasmu."

"Tapi _hyung_ , kita masih SMA—"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" bentaknya. Membuatku tertegun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Melihatmu bersama orang lain membuatku ingin mati."

Aku hanya diam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tae- _hyung_ … mencintaiku?

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu menikahiku. Bagaimana bisa aku memaksa orang yang tidak mencintaiku untuk—"

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_!" seruku dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ji-jika itu yang kau mau baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memberi jasa seperti ini tapi… aku belum mau menikah _hyung_. Aku masih mau sekolah, lalu kuliah. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan bekerja _part-time_. Kudengar ada café baru di dekat rumahku, mungkin aku bisa bekerja di sana. Aku tidak mau bekerja _part-time_ sebelumnya karena aku tidak mau waktuku habis untuk sekolah dan kerja saja. Maka aku memilih untuk bekerja seperti ini."

"Kookie~" Tae- _hyung_ pun memelukku. " _Saranghae_." Ujarnya.

" _Nado_." Aku pun balas memeluknya.

"Eh tunggu, tadi kau bilang tidak mau bekerja seperti itu karena takut waktunya habis?" tanya Tae- _hyung_ melepaskan pelukannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu kalau kau bekerja begitu… kapan waktu untukku?"

"Ya mungkin saat di sekolah?" gumamku tak yakin.

"Aaaa tidak mau. Sudahlah menikah denganku saja." Rengeknya.

"Tidak. Mau."

"Uh lalu bagaimana, ah aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi tentorku saja?"

"Hah?"

"Kau 'kan pintar, aku bodoh. Kau ajari aku sampai aku lulus kuliah dan mendapatkan salah satu cabang perusahaan _appa_ , lalu kau bekerja denganku. Taraaa~ kita akan bersama selamanya~ _Happy end~_ "

"Pfft…"

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Siapa bilang kita akan bersama selamanya?"

" _M-mwo_?"

"Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir pekerjaanku sekarang lebih asyik." Ujarku sambil mengambil ponselku diam-diam lalu mulai mengetik pesan.

" _Ya_! Darimana kau dapat— aish!"

"Makanya jangan lengah." Ujarku menyeringai.

" _Ya_ , Jeon Jungkook—"

"Taehyung, Jungkook, apa kalian sudah bangun? Cepat turun untuk sarapan."

" _Ne eomma~_ " sahutku. "Lagipula menjadi anak keluarga Kim sepertinya menyenangkan. Tae- _ **hyung**_." Ujarku menekankan kata ' _hyung'_.

" _Ya_! Siapa yang mau jadi _hyung_ -mu? _Ya_ Jeon Jungkook!" seru Tae- _hyung_ sambil mengejarku yang sudah turun ke bawah.

* * *

END~

* * *

A/N: Fanfic ini author persembahkan untuk Cloverssi. Semoga Cloverssi menemukan fanfic ini dan membacanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas support yang Cloverssi berikan. Aku sangat senang dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap menulis di ffn. Lagipula ternyata kemarin errornya error masal, bukan hanya akunku. Hahaha, maafkan author labil ini. Ok, daripada banyak cingcong, review, ne?

* * *

[Epilog]

"Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir pekerjaanku sekarang lebih asyik." Ujarku sambil mengambil ponselku diam-diam lalu mulai mengetik pesan.

To: Junhongie

 _Junhong-ah, aku rasa kontrak kita sampai hari ini saja. Aku sudah tidak menerima layanan seperti ini lagi karena aku mencintai seseorang dan memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Lebih lagi sepertinya kau melanggar kontrak. Kau mencintaiku 'kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Oh iya, terima kasih atas semuanya._

" _Ya_! Darimana kau dapat— aish!"

"Makanya jangan lengah." Ujarku menyeringai.

" _Ya_ , Jeon Jungkook—"

"Taehyung, Jungkook, apa kalian sudah bangun? Cepat turun untuk sarapan."

" _Ne eomma~_ " sahutku. "Lagipula menjadi anak keluarga Kim sepertinya menyenangkan. Tae- _ **hyung**_." Ujarku menekankan kata ' _hyung'_.

" _Ya_! Siapa yang mau jadi _hyung_ -mu? _Ya_ Jeon Jungkook!" seru Tae- _hyung_ sambil mengejarku yang sudah turun ke bawah.


End file.
